Innawds
"I respect innawoods in staying true to its militia movement roots through its insistence on maintaining its hatred for centralized power and childlike faith in democracy. Your never-ending crisis of leadership is an inspiration to all who struggle for justice and righteousness on online browser games." -New World Order This page includes the history of both Innawoods and INNAWDS. Innawoods is an alliance composed of members mostly from the /k/ board of 4chan lead indefinitely by Robosax acting alone as a dictator. The alliance has been around since nearly the introduction of the game and was well experienced as a result of this, but its oldest members have defected en masse to INNAWDS following the Black Hand officers' coup. INNAWDS is led by Plebistan and the Black Hand officers. History and notable events: Innawoods was founded on July the 4th in 2013 by Murrka. Other notable founding members were Katbug and NotASkinwalker. The first few happenings with the strike against OPEC as well as the first /pol/ocaust legitimized INNA's status as the strongest alliance.With Murrka quitting and NotASkinwalker being banned from the game leadership fell to the then forum admin Katbug. In the first democratic boogaloo it was decided that Katbug and a Junta were to stay in charge of Innawoods, as well as splitting Innawoods into several different sub-alliances: Innacoke/Innanam/Innabush/Innaderka. With several sub alliances being controlled by designated diplomats forum and alliance security broke down and opened up the alliances for enemy spies. A Rukunu contract comissioned by Pinyin became a proxy war between RUKUNU's Gridland and INNAWOODS Niggelodon. With several severe leaks from the forum as well as Katbugs PMs being posted Katbug was deposed as de facto leader by Rhuskan. Several members and foreign diplomats opposed Rhuskans leadership and once again NotASkinwalker took over again. During the 2nd democratic boogaloo it was decided that NotASkinwalker would reign in a so called "Skintatorship" and Innawoods was reunified into INNAWDS. NotASkinwalker led Innawoods in wawgame as well after bloc died. In bloc 3.0 INNAWOODS was first in the hands of Gridland, who claimed ownership but soon after was returned to the /k/ommandos. KaiserReinhardt, an old INNA-vet took over control of Innawoods and promised reformations but went MIA in the first week of bloc 3.0. During that time Niggelodon reformed Innabush accusing KaiserReinhardt of being in league with several shills. Robosax inherited founder status automatically due to game mechanics after being appointed first officer by kaiser. He was opposed by NotASkinwalker who failed an attempt to coup him soon after, and then demanded elections. In the third democratic boogaloo it came to light that Robosax was strongly affiliated, and accused of being a shill, for the African Union (in which Jenkins had lead in bloc 1.0 and who was a high ranking officer in Comintern in bloc 3 before leaving to reform African Union). NotASkinwalkers past affiliation with PEST was also brought up on the bloc forums being accused of being a puppet for pest. After the failure of elections, the proposal of new ones and the revelation of Comintern leaders rigging in favour of Robosax, the officers of Innawoods initiated the Black Hand coup and called for Robosax to step down and transfer power to Plebistan. In response, Robosax kicked the rebellious officers from the alliance, after which they formed INNAWDS. Over the following days, many members defected to the new alliance. Talks resumed, and Robosax was given the offer of amnesty in exchange for stepping down. As of 6/29/14, Robosax refused to step down after a day of deliberation, In a later statement, he claimed that he refused the offer out of distrust that was between the Black Hand officers and himself. despite their offer of amnesty. There are currently three Inna alliances, the derelict Innabush (not considered a legitimate Inna alliance), and INNAWDS led by the Black Hand Officers. As of 7/16/14 INNAWDS had 110 members, whereas Innawoods had 60 members. As of 11-26-14 INNAWDS had 30 members, due to the death of the meta after bloc v3.halfassreset. INNAWDS can not actively recruit from /k/ due to registration being closed. Innawoods and Innawds ceased to exist after Bloc v3. Pictured, right: An example of the tense relationship between the two alliances Notable Niggas * INNAWDS leader: Plebistan and Black Hand officers(komedian, klokov, bazar, medwards, and fleur) * former Innawoods leader: Robosax Category:Alliances